A Relative Reminder
by Moderndaydrifter
Summary: A call on a slow day makes everything become drastically hectic for the Baltimore Police Department.
1. The Storm is Forming

_A/N: Here's an attempt at a longer Homicide story for me. Lately I have been writing short, one-part stories so now I shall try my hand at this. The help of owning Homicide on DVD has helped! _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is for entertainment purposes and nothing is being made off of this, please don't sue!_

_Summary: A call on a slow day makes everything become drastically hectic for the Baltimore Police Department._

_This story takes place a few months after Kellerman's brothers come to visit him on the episode "Wu's On First." _

_Special Thanks: Cosmic Castaway for helping me, despite the fact that you haven't seen that much of Homicide…believe me I'll get you sucked into the fandom! Thanks girlie, I really appreciate you putting up with me!_

**_A Relative Reminder Chapter One: The Storm Is Forming_**

March 20, the first day of spring. The beginning of another storm season. They don't lie when they mention April showers, but it always made everything come back to life and revived things that went dormant during the winter months. The breeze off of the Chesapeake Bay was cool and crisp, making any Maryland native's spring fever come out at full force.

This was Detective Mike Kellerman's favorite time also. It was the perfect time to snag a 50 pound marlin on his line as he drank domestic beer or Jim Beam off of the side of his boat, Case Closed. He was never one for the cold winter months, and had actually thought a time or to that he'd move down to St. Louis near his sister but that never happened. No matter how much he didn't want to admit it, Baltimore was in his blood.

Fishing was not on the agenda for the day for him though, he had to be at work at 9:00 and he was barely crawling out of bed at 8:30 to get there. He had forgotten that Juliana had spent the night but his memory was quickly jogged when he rolled over, his hand brushing her cropped hair.

"Hey, I gotta get going, I'm late." He replied, crawling out of the bed and down the galley to his bathroom. "I'll call you later if you wanna have lunch or something." He didn't even wait for her reply as he turned the water on full blast, allowing the hot steam to spray over his tired body. His relationship with Dr. Cox was complicated. To him it seemed like meaningless sex during drunken stupors, allowing only small fragments of the events to be remembered in the morning.

He quickly shrugged that thought off and focused on the day before him. He got dressed in a dark blue button up shirt and black tie and grabbed his leather jacket. It was now 8:50, he would definitely be late but it wasn't the first time. A few of his fellow comrades would say a few snide remarks but that was just a small price to pay.

As expected, Meldrick was the first to notice his presence, tapping his watch as they made there way to the coffee room. "Your alarm clock not work this morning?"

"Shutup Lewis, I'm only 15 minutes late. Is that the best comment you can come up with, cause quite frankly, it's a disappointment." He sipped the styro-foam cup, recently filled with the squad room sludge they were all so aquatinted with. "I swear this coffee gets worse everyday."

"So do the murders." Bayliss finished as he hung up the phone. "Got a double over on Gay Street, 2010 to be exact." He scribbled the address down, putting his blazer on. "You ready to go Frank?"

Kellerman sat at his desk, sifting over some unfinished paperwork that Howard wanted 'on her desk' by the end of the day. He shook his head thinking about her. She always seemed like she was out to prove something but in his book she was one of the guys from the day he had joined the homicide unit.

"You think so Mikey?" Lewis stared back at him from across his desk waiting on a reply to a question that Kellerman hadn't even heard because of his random thoughts.

"What?" He arched his eyebrow, trying to cover up his dazed reaction the best that he could.

"I was seeing if you were up for lunch at the Waterfront. Clam chowder special today."

Kellerman grimaced at the thought of the quality of the food across the street at their cop hangout. "That's okay, I really don't want to eat somewhere where the food can run away from you. Besides, I told Juliana we'd grab something together." He knew he'd probably regret mentioning her, but he couldn't suck the words back into his mouth now.

"I see. You'd like to hang out with Julie C, I do have to admit she's a lot better to look at than my ugly mug."

Kellerman nodded, his thoughts overtaking his mind again. It was a slow day so far; even the paper work was now finished. He was half tempted to open up an old case file and start it back up but every red name he had on the board was so cold that the chances of digging up a new lead were about as good as the Orioles winning the World Series. Nonetheless, he had to look busy for the brass. He had never wished for his phone to ring so bad when Lewis shot him another random question for the day.

"You talk to those to motor head brothers of yours lately?"

Kellerman had forgotten about their visit to Charm City a few months back in one of their childlike schemes to get rich quickly or to get out of trouble from some incompetent act they carelessly performed.

Sighing heavily, he responded. "Nope, last time I saw them was when they were here for my vacation." He shifted the Baltimore Sun newspaper that his eyes were scanning, looking over the top at Meldrick. "Why do you ask?"

"Just making small talk since ya know, you can't seem to shutup today. I'm just amazed at how well you kept them under wraps, seeing as they were family and all."

"You would too if you had family like that." He stood up, pushing his chair in. "I'm gonna head down to the ME's office, see if I can find that toxicology report on our Doe murder a few weeks back." It was obvious he was making excuses to see Cox but he didn't have to be completely honest for others that didn't know about their relationship. "I'll be back after lunch."

"Lunch? Okay I'll page you if anything goes down."

"We could only be so lucky."

* * *

Kellerman saw that Juliana had already grabbed a window seat at the back of Jerry's and was eyeing a small menu in front of her. He gave a slight wave, sitting across from her as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter and offered her one. She of course declined, she always did. 

"How long have you been here?" He asked, exhaling the toxic fumes from the cigarette and watching as the smoke lingered up and away.

"About 5 minutes, not too long. You got something on your mind?"

He never understood it, but she was one of the few people in the world that could read his facial expressions like a book. "There's always something on my mind." He retorted, trying not to sound too angry.

"Wanna talk about it?" She was used to Kellerman's moodiness and didn't take his shortness to heart.

"Meldrick brought up Gregg and Drew this morning. Just got me wondering what the hell those deadbeats are up to ya know?" He clicked the lid on his lighter as he stared down at it. For all he knew, his older brothers were dead or in jail. "Funny how when you think of someone it kind of just sneaks up on you."

She nodded, sitting back in her chair, allowing him to talk it all out before she made any attempt to make him feel better.

He inhaled more of the poisonous smoke, not saying anything else. "How has your morning been?"

She shrugged. "Went to that double murder that Bayliss and Pembleton are working. Other than that it's been pretty slow."

Kellerman was glad to have Cox. He usually wasn't too talkative about his problems but at least she was there for the little bit of information he was willing to share. Their relationship had it's ups and downs, and hell for all he knew it wasn't even a "committed relationship" but it felt good for the time being. Few things made him feel good anymore so he was going to hold onto this as long as he could, even if it was based on meaningless sex.

* * *

He made his way back to headquarters around 1:00, the same time Lewis did from his lunch break. "Anything come in Gee?" Kellerman asked, throwing his wallet on his desk. 

"Nope, and you should be happy. You and Lewis have the next one."

Just like clockwork the phone rang, the same annoying ring that could be heard day in and day out that played through their minds like an overplayed new release on the radio.

"Homicide, Kellerman speaking." He nodded his head as if the person on the other end could see him. He put the phone back down in its cradle. "Got a murder over in Dundalk, let's get going."

_TBC….let me know if I should continue or not! Thanks again!_


	2. Coming Undone

_A/N: I'm not sure if anyone is reading this, but I'm going to continue to write this because my muse is back in full force! I'm glad for that! _

_Summary: A call on a slow day makes everything become drastically hectic for the Baltimore Police Department._

_Special Thanks: Goes out to Cosmic Castaway yet again for being here to help out when I wasn't sure about things. Thanks so much girlie, I owe you! Also, thanks for your review! (hugs you)_

_Disclaimer: Still don't own anything on this show, this is for entertainment purposes!_

_Spoilers: Sometime after "Wu's On First", probably a few months after._

_**Chapter Two: Coming Undone**_

"You wanna be the primary on this one?" Meldrick asked as they pulled up on the old dump ground. "The board seems kinda empty under your name lately, you got a lot lighter case load than me."

Kellerman shrugged as they lifted the yellow police tape already strung across the area. He sighed heavily, walking up to the crowd of people. "Gotta love Dundalk, the arm pit of Baltimore."  
"I thought that was New Jersey, the arm pit of America."

"Dundalk makes New Jersey look like Paris," Kellerman smirked as he greeted the uniform officer that was first on scene. "What do we got?"

The officer looked down at his note pad at the notes he had taken, flipping through a few of the pages as he paused to take a drag off of his cigarette. "White male found face down. No witnesses."

"Who called it in?"

"Anonymous caller."

Kellerman ran his hands through his hair. "I smell a red ball coming on, aren't those how they usually start? A random caller for a body that no one really gives a shit about?" He knelt down beside the blood stained corpse. "Let's roll him, find out who this guy is."

Cox stood by as they turned him over, revealing the mangled face of the deceased that lay before them. Her stomach dropped at the site of it, knowing instantly that it just impacted the lives of all of them. She quickly averted her eyes to Kellerman who looked to be in a state of confusion.

He couldn't even move. It was like someone just sucked all of his energy away from his body, leaving him there to wither away. Everyone around him seemed to move in slow motion as he stared down at the murder victim inches away from him. Was this real? Was it some nightmare he was having on those restless nights after a long day? He wasn't sure; all he knew was that he couldn't move. There in front of him laid his older brother, Drew Kellerman, a man that was once a criminal, a troublesome man, but it was still Kellerman's family.

He felt a firm grip on his arm as someone tried to lift him up and away from the body. "Mike come on." The voice was soft and low, but held some sort of echo in his mind. He looked to see who it was but everything was still such a blur to him that he had no clue. He jerked away from the grasp, his anger flaring that someone would take him away from his dead brother.

"Leave me alone!" He said, walking back to Drew. "It's not Drew, it just looks like him." He whispered, staring down at him.

Lewis gave Cox a doubtful look along with a shrug as they stood back, allowing time for Kellerman to calm down. For a moment Lewis even doubted that this was real, hoping that he'd soon hear the annoying alarm clock on his nightstand. Kellerman had already had so much crap to deal with after being dragged through the court system, only to be spit back out like nothing had happened and now this, his brother murdered on some cold ground in Dundalk with no trace of who did it.

Kellerman quickly looked up to Lewis, his eyes red. He hadn't cried yet, but it was evident he was on the verge of letting his tears fall. "Let's get moving, I'm going to kill the bastard that did this to him." The look on his face was so different to Lewis, like a part of him was missing.

"I think we better call Gee, Mikey."

"Why would we call Gee? It's a murder, we don't need his help."

Lewis looked at Kellerman as if he had totally lost it, and he wondered if he had. "Mikey get real. It's your brother, you know we gotta call the brass for this. It's not a…." He trailed off, knowing the minute he said it that Kellerman would probably fly off of the handle. "It's not a normal murder and you know it."

"Whatever." Kellerman said as he scanned the area. "You always know best, right?" He walked back to the Cavalier, leaning against the hood of it, not entirely sure what to do next. Deep down he knew that Giardello would probably take him off of the case but he would fight it. He felt he owed Drew this. He had never tried to help him get off of his criminal path so it was almost like he was blaming himself for it.

"Mike.." Juliana slowly walked up to him, not sure what to say. "I truly am sorry."

He nodded; his mind was so jumbled at the moment that he remained silent. It was as if someone was changing the channel in his brain. His thoughts went from his childhood with Drew to Gregg, and then his parents. How would they react to all of this? His dad had pretty much accepted the fact that his sons would never be 'normal' but his mother would take this exceptionally hard.

Gregg was his main concern at the moment. He and Drew were always together; attached at the hip and always into something they shouldn't be into. For as long as Mike could remember it had been that way, and now Drew was dead and Gregg was nowhere near.

"Mike, let's go back to HQ, direct orders from Gee." Lewis said as he approached. "We've done all we can do here anyway."

Mike stood there a few seconds more, staring at the lifeless body of his brother. "I'm not being taken off of this case Meldrick. I won't allow it."

"Oh I know you won't."

* * *

"I'm not being taken off of this case, Gee!" That was the first thing out of Kellerman's mouth as they made their way up to the second floor of the police building. "I gotta stay on this case." 

"Who said I was taking you off?" He retorted, taking his black framed reading glasses off of his face. "First off I need both of you to tell me exactly what's going on. I get a phone call saying it's a family member and nothing more."

Kellerman sat at his desk, burying his face in his arms, allowing Lewis to speak. He was still so confused, very angry, and tired from the whole fiasco that happened all too quickly for him to even comprehend it. He began to daze off again, not even hearing Lewis tell Giardello about the call.

"That's how it played out Gee." Lewis said, tossing his Fedora Hat in front of him. He took note to how Kellerman was acting and pulled Gee to the side. "I actually want to talk to you in private."

Gee nodded, escorting him to his office and shutting the door behind them. "This isn't a good situation Lewis. What's on your mind?"

"Of course it's about Mikey. I'm not sure how we should go about this case." He ran his index finger and thumb down his goatee, thinking about what words to spit out next to his lieutenant.

"What do you mean? You are afraid he's not able to handle it?"

Lewis shrugged. He wanted to be there for Kellerman but he didn't want him to blow the case either. It was such a tough decision; no matter what he thought it could possibly hurt someone. "I don't want to rule him out on the case right now, but what do you think Barnfather would say?"

"It doesn't matter. I've got to make the initial decision." Gee paused. "Personally I think Kellerman might do okay. If anyone can get determined about finding his brother's killer, it's him. You know how angry he'll get if I pull him off of this case, don't you?"

He definitely knew how his temper would flare. "Yes sir, I know how that goes. I'll keep him in line, we can try this out."

"Call him in here."

Kellerman heard his name be called, but it was almost as if he couldn't pick his head up from the steal of his desk. 'I gotta stop acting like this' he thought. 'They'll surely pull me off of this case if I keep acting like a jackass.' He picked his body up, it felt like dead weight as he dragged himself into Giardello's office.

"Sir?" He tried to act like all was fine, but he knew Gee had a keen sense of detail and no matter how hard he tried to hide it Gee would know he wasn't "ok".

"Have a seat."

Sitting down, his mind raced with what was going on. He had already decided that if Gee took him off that he'd still work it behind closed doors, there was no way they'd keep him away.

"I've decided to keep you on this murder case on one condition." He stood up, moving closer to Kellerman. "If you lose your head ONE time, just once, I will assign another detective, is that clear? This is a favor I'm giving you, Detective Kellerman."

He averted his eyes to Lewis who remained silent. "Thanks Gee." It was almost a whisper. "I'll find this guy."

"On a side note, I suggest you take some time off. Be with your family, cool down some. Lewis will cover the case until you get back."

He quickly shook his head no, standing up. "I'm not taking time off. I'm going to get started while it's still fresh." He didn't allow Giardello to say anything else before he left the office, slamming the door behind him.

Lewis smirked, trying to make the situation light hearted. "Something tells me that you'll be pulling him off of this case sooner than we think."

* * *

Kellerman would've stayed late to work the case but had to leave, direct orders from Giardello to go home and get some rest. So bad did he want to stay and work through the night but was threatened to be taken off of the case if he was found anywhere near the building. At least Lewis was getting a jumpstart with all of the physical evidence and forensics before that stuff was nowhere to be found. He wasn't sure what he was going to do though, he knew he wouldn't sleep. 

Kellerman probably should've gone to see his parents but facing them at this moment was more than he could handle. He thought he had to be the strong one and seeing his mother so upset would tug at his feelings way too much. The only thing he could think to do at the moment was drown out his emotions with a good bottle of Jim Beam, the only thing he could really turn to right now, or so he thought.

He was going to go to the Waterfront but too many people that he worked with hung out there so he avoided that place like the plague. He stopped by the nearest corner store, purchasing a liter bottle to bury his head in. He made his way down the block to his car, getting in and driving wherever the wheel took him.

He drove down his parent's street, seeing that their lights were all out. They were probably sitting in the dark, silent and miserable. He wondered if anyone had called his sister to tell her the news. She never really got along with Drew but she'd be on the first plane up for the family. He was still very worried about Gregg. He and Drew were so close, and a part of him thought that Gregg might come up murdered somewhere too.

Turning up the block, Kellerman finally decided to go back home to his boat where if he did get totally wasted he would be in the safety of his own home if anything happened. Memories poured in as he walked down the pier, to the dock where his boathouse was located.

_"With your old tub we could pull in a grand a week, but with this new one, the sky is the limit!"_

Kellerman stood on the edge of the boat as the water rocked it back and forth. Staring at the deck it was as if he didn't want to step on, as if the memories he had of Drew that day he randomly showed up on the boat would erase somehow.

He finally stepped over, instantly opening the lid of the Jim Beam bottle and taking a long gulp, feeling the burn go down to his stomach. He stared at the inner city lights from the harbor with a few faint sirens being heard. They say New York is a city that never sleeps, but lately that's how Baltimore had been feeling to him. The murders keep piling up, names go on the board in red, and people just don't know when to quit.

There was a small fold up chair not far from where he was standing, and he sat down hard, making a loud sound. He didn't care though; his mind was definitely on other things. He took another sip, already feeling a buzz from his whiskey.

_"165 dollars."_

_"I pawned my watch."_

_"We will pay you back."_

_"Go to hell."_

_"You can count on it. I love you man."_

No matter how hard he fought it he blamed himself for Drew's death. Here he was, a cop, and he couldn't even help his own brother get on the right road. Even in childhood Drew was always getting into trouble. No matter what he did, Drew never listened because Mike was the baby, the "parent's favorite".

_"We couldn't fart without you running to mom and dad. You were born with a badge on your ass!"_

He closed his eyes, realizing he had already drunk a half of the bottle. His body could feel the effects from it. The boat was floating on water, but his body was magnifying it. He tried to fight off his exhaustion but his eyelids felt extremely heavy as he dozed off into a drunken sleep, his mind restless from his thoughts and memories of his eldest brother. Tomorrow he would start his quest to allow Drew Kellerman to rest in peace, or he'd at least die trying. He owed him that much.

_TBC…. All Feedback is greatly appreciated! _


	3. All My Tears

_**A/N: I was a little slow with this chapter but I have a good reason! I just got back from a trip to Baltimore/New York but I'm back now. My muse really kicked in after being in Charm City! Hope there are at least a few out there still checking this out.**_

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own the show or anything pertaining to it. Please don't sue, you won't get much at all!**_

_**Summary: A call on a slow day makes everything become drastically hectic for the Baltimore Police Department.**_

_**Special thanks: Cosmic Castaway for putting up with me and checking over all of this. I appreciate it so much, thanks!**_

_**A Relative Reminder Chapter Three: All My Tears**_

If it wasn't for the alcohol raging through Kellerman's system he probably wouldn't have slept as good as he did that night. He had pretty much drunk over half of the bottle of bourbon whiskey before his body allowed him to pass out. Waking up would not be as easy as falling asleep was, his body feeling as if there were thousands of bricks being laid on top of him, causing a struggle to even flinch his eyes open.

He finally got his eyelids to flutter open, revealing the brightness of the sun causing an instant sting to his bloodshot irises. He rolled over feeling the tightness inside his head; a pounding headache was there for his wakeup call. He fidgeted around, grabbing the nearest water bottle, downing it in a matter of seconds.

All of his problems began to flood in like torrential downpours, funny how alcohol can help you "forget" for at least a few hours. It didn't help though, now he had his problems –and- a hangover to go with it.

His parents. He sat up; wobbling a little bit as his body tried to recover from the quick movement it wasn't yet ready for. He still had not gone to see his parents after the news of Drew's death. He slowly made his way to the shower, letting the water run as hot as he could possibly stand it, hoping that it would help him out. He just stood there, not even moving for the shampoo. He was in a deep daze, watching the water run down into the drain with a swirl.

He just couldn't move, not because of the hangover but because the loss of his brother literally hit him. Yesterday he was in such a daze that he really didn't have time to think about it, but now in the silence of his own walls his brain had time to take it all in.

He leaned his body up against the tiles that were a tad bit colder than the water that sprayed down from the showerhead. He never really was much of a man that cried but he could feel his tear ducts letting loose as warm tears stung his face. He hated how in his adult life he was never really that close to Drew, but the childhood memories were enough to make it really hard on him.

He slid down to the bathtub floor, allowing more tears to fall as he buried his face in his hands. It just seemed that the Kellerman family had always been unlucky, that they were each dealt the short end of the stick. He leaned his head back, closing his eyes tightly. "I swear to God Drew, that I will find the motherfucker that did this to you."

* * *

The visit to his parent's house wasn't as painful as he made it out to be. They were both pretty much in their own world, his mom was blaming herself for allowing Drew to be the way he was, his father pretty much accepted the fact that that was the way Drew was going to go out since he chose that type of lifestyle. Neither still had no clue where Gregg was, this causing more anxiety for the Kellerman household.

He stuck around for about an hour and then had to go, he wanted to get started on the case, the longer he waited the colder it got, and the harder it would be for him to get any witnesses or suspects if he was in the least bit lucky with this. He wasn't sure if he was ready to go back and face the kindness of his fellow cops, but oh well it was a small price to pay to get this going and allow his brother to rest in peace.

He started up the long steps, taking them slower than usual, preparing himself for what awaited him at the top. He ran his hands over his hair as he made it to the 2nd floor, staring at everyone busy at work, mainly on their own cases. He nodded at Meldrick who was on the phone, placing his notepad on his desk. Taking in a heavy sigh he sat down, thumbing through the photographs from the crime scene, fighting off a quick wave of nausea that hit him hard.

That was the first moment he doubted himself working this case. Would he be able to handle it? Of course he would, he kept telling himself he owed it to Drew, how crappy would it look now for him to back out of it without even giving it a try?

"Hey Mikey," Meldrick replied after he hung the phone up. "Cox has the autopsy and toxicology report ready if you want to go down to the morgue with me to get it."

Kellerman stood up, one main question burning on his mind. "Got any suspects yet? Any light at the end of the tunnel?" He knew it was far fetched but he just had to ask.

Lewis almost didn't want to say anything. He knew that Kellerman would be disappointed, but the truth was probably the best thing at the moment. "Can't say that we do. I canvassed the neighborhood near where he was found but since it was Dundalk you know how that goes."

"I'll just have to go and do it myself I guess." He snapped back, lighting up a cigarette and puffing on it, exhaling the smoke and extinguishing it before entering the M.E.'s office. "You might've missed something."

Lewis knew that Kellerman was on edge and was pretty much used to his moodiness so he let it slide. "That's understandable, I'll go help you again."

There was an awkward pause when Juliana came out to greet them, a manila folder in her hand that obtained the evidence for Drew Kellerman. It was still very weird for her to be performing an autopsy on Mike's brother, despite the fact that she didn't really know Drew that well. She was never sure how to hand sympathy to Mike, he took it different ways so the best thing she could think to say was, "I'm here for you if you need anything." She then turned around through the swinging doors, allowing him to read over the results.

His eyes skimmed the page, as words like '. 22 alcohol level, blunt force trauma to head and back, heroin present,' stuck out on the page to him. He quickly closed the folder and then opened it again, somehow hoping for a miracle that those words would erase from the paper.

"This can't be right." Deep down he knew it was right, Drew was a criminal but he never knew that he'd use the hardcore stuff like heroin. He opened the door, walking up to Dr. Cox. "Are you sure you ran these tests right?"

She looked up from the body she was working on, cocking her eyebrow and flashing an arrogant grin along with a nervous laugh. "Are you questioning me, detective?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I am. Run them again."

She put her clipboard down, throwing her rubber gloves to the side, lowering her voice as they walked to her office. "Look Mike, I know you are going through a hard time. I ran the tests right, there were obvious signs of heroin in his bloodstream. It's kind of hard to ruin these kinds of tests."

He stepped back, trying to take a deep breath in. "This is not going to be good when we take this shit to trial." He slammed the door behind him. "Let's go back to the crime scene Lewis."

* * *

Recanvassing was what they expected; a door slammed in the face at every place they stopped and no one saw anything. Kellerman was feeling doubtful, but he of course would not give up. Something was gonna break in the case, he just knew it. He slowly walked to the board where the names were cascaded across it in red and black. 

He scanned his column, blocking out all the surrounding noise as he read each name. Then he reached his own name, case number 056 written in red. It was quite eerie seeing his own last name up on the board like that, causing shivers to shoot up and down his spine.

He felt Gee's presence behind him, towering over him as he stood and waited. "Detective Kellerman, how is the case coming along?"

Kellerman slowly turned around, looking his lieutenant right in the eye. "He was drunk and high on heroin at the time of his death. Blunt force trauma to the head. We just have the basics so far."

"Have you found your brother yet?"

Kellerman shook his head no, averting his eyes to the floor. "No."

"Do I need to assign someone else to this? Are you handling it ok?"

Kellerman quickly looked up, almost mad that Gee would even ask that. "It's fine. You know how a lot of cases take awhile to get going. Someone is going to fuck up, and when they do I'm on it." He didn't let Gee respond as he walked off, heading outside to get some fresh air.

"I hope you are right." Saying this despite the fact that Kellerman couldn't hear him.

* * *

The only place he could think to go at the moment was the harbor where he could clear his mind as he listened to the sounds of the water flowing in. He sat on a dock, lighting up a cigarette, watching the sunset across from him. It was amazing how beautiful that looked yet there were so much more ugly things happening in life. 

He inhaled his bad habit, flicking the butt of it into the water. Footsteps interrupted his thoughts as he turned around, shocked to see who was behind him. "Oh my God." Was all his lips could mutter as he stood up.

"Mike…." There stood Gregg, in apparent bad shape. He was beaten up pretty bad and could barely walk. "I knew I could find you here…" It took all of his strength for him to say that as he continued to stumble towards Kellerman.

It was obvious that Gregg needed medical treatment, so Kellerman did the only thing he could think to do, and that was take him to Johns Hopkins, he'd ask all the questions that weighed heavy on his mind later.

_**TBC…..Remember, reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks again. **_


End file.
